


SIX Feelings

by AnselaJonla



Series: Grimmjow/Ichigo - Pet [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking Ichigo, Grimmjow decides to keep him. Sequel to BrEaK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SIX Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [BrEaK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/171176). Title taken from the second Grimmjow image song.

_**SIX Feelings**_  
 **Title:** SIX Feelings  
 **Author:** Ansela Jonla  
 **Fandom:** Bleach  
 **Rating:** 18  
 **Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo, Zaraki  
 **Warnings:** character death, past torture, DARK!FIC  
 **Summary:** After breaking Ichigo, Grimmjow decides to keep him.  
 **Word count:** 2505  
 **Notes:** Sequel to [BrEaK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/171176). Title taken from the second Grimmjow image song.

  
**Pride**

Grimmjow perched on the outside windowsill of the hospital room, feet swinging carelessly as he looked inside. His new toy lay in there, swathed in bandages and surrounded by machines that beeped and flashed constantly. Tubes snaked under the brat’s skin, pumping in what looked, and smelled, like blood to Grimmjow. How barbaric human medicine was.

He’d done a wonderful job on the brat’s body, inflicting the maximum amount of pain he could without damaging anything truly vital. All the brat had really lost was his feet, something about infection and nerve damage that Grimmjow hadn’t cared to try and understand. And from what he’d been able to follow of the healers’ talk, Grimmjow got the impression that his toy would never be able to use his hands properly again. That was fine, the brat wouldn’t need his hands very much anyway.

Best of all, Grimmjow could see that his pet was awake, eyes open and staring blankly at the boring white ceiling. He wouldn’t do anything but that until Grimmjow gave him an order. He was a perfectly compliant little toy.

 _He’d_ done that. He was the one who’d managed to finally break the annoying little shit. He’d taken Kurosaki fucking Ichigo and turned him into a broken minded little toy who lived only to please him. He was the one who’d even taken Kurosaki Ichigo’s name from him, who’d made sure that the only name he would ever respond to again was Pet. No one else had managed to do that. It was _his_ accomplishment, _his_ prize, _his_ Pet. And if any of the others had survived Grimmjow would have been glad to show off his new Pet and see the looks of jealousy and longing on their faces.

 **Lust**

Grimmjow thought it was careless of the humans not to keep a watch on Pet. They didn’t know who’d hurt him, so how could they know if that person came back. Not that they’d be able to stop him. Even if he came in wearing the gigai he’d rescued from Szayel’s labs before the Shinigami ransacked the place, they wouldn’t be able to stop him. Puny fucking humans.

The majority of the tubes were gone now, as were most of the machines. Bandages still crisscrossed Pet’s body under the hospital gown though, stark white against tanned and scarred flesh. Grimmjow gently pulled the covers aside, revealing bare legs that stopped about two hand-widths below the knee, capped with yet more white bandages. Pet was peaceful in sleep, mouth slightly open as his eyes twitched below closed lids.

Grimmjow stroked his cock within the confines of his hakama. He’d give Pet just a few more days in this nasty, sterile place with its nosy healers, and then he’d take him away. He’d take Pet back to his mountain hideaway, where he’d be able to fuck Pet as much as he wanted.

It was killing Grimmjow to be patient. If he took Pet now, if he fucked him until he bled and screamed with pleasure, those fucking healers would probably lock him away. Not that they could keep Grimmjow from finding Pet, no matter what they did, but this lack of security suited him.

With one last squeeze of his cock, Grimmjow came all over his hand. If only Pet knew how fucking beautiful he looked right now, vulnerable and ripe for the taking. Grimmjow ran a semen-covered finger over Pet’s lips, smiling ferally as Pet unconsciously licked it off. He couldn’t fucking wait to get Pet out of here.

 **Anger**

They’d fucking found Pet’s former family. They had no fucking right. Who the fuck told those healers they were allowed to go searching like that. Kurosaki Ichigo no longer existed. Those people had no connection to Pet. Pet was Pet, and that was all there was.

Grimmjow snarled and paced in the air outside the hospital. He wanted to kill. Maybe he could slaughter the interfering bastard who thought he could resurrect Kurosaki Ichigo. No, that wouldn’t help. That damage was done. Killing the ones who thought their son and brother was here, that might help. They couldn’t try to claim Pet was Kurosaki Ichigo if they were dead.

No, Grimmjow had heard a rumour that the father was some sort of Shinigami, one strong enough to have attacked Aizen and lived. It was too risky to try; if he didn’t kill the father in the first blow, then the ensuing fight would draw attention from Soul Society and they _would_ send Captains.

Grimmjow released a cero at a nearby tree, snarling as the offending plant simply vanished in the blast. This wasn’t fucking right. Pet was _his_. He was the one to make him the way he was. No one had the right to take him and try and rebuild Kurosaki Ichigo out of Pet. _No one_. Not even Aizen, bastard though he had been, would have contested Grimmjow’s right of conquest in this case. Stupid fucking humans.

He’d just have to move his plans up. He couldn’t wait for Pet to recover any more. He’d remove him, and then those fucking humans could try and explain how they lost a footless man without anyone seeing him leave. Serve them right.

 **Love**

Grimmjow watched silently from the window as Pet clumsily moved the pieces of the puzzle Grimmjow had given him. It had been a few months since Grimmjow had claimed Pet and no one had turned up to bother them. Yet.

Grimmjow had sensed Shinigami nearby. His reiatsu was almost completely cloaked by the gigai he wore, and Pet’s was only just strong enough to see him on the few occasions he left it, but if the Shinigami got close enough they’d know. And then he’d have to move fast to stop them warning Soul Society. To stop Soul Society from taking Pet from him.

But Pet was his now. Completely obedient, perfectly subservient. If Grimmjow entered the room now, Pet would forget about that puzzle instantly and focus only on him. Pet was as dependent on Grimmjow as he could be. Grimmjow would even bet that Pet would kill himself if Grimmjow abandoned him, or told him he was no longer wanted.

Owning Pet was a thrill Grimmjow didn’t want to give up, if he was honest with himself. His Fraccion had been his, but not in the same way that Pet was. They’d only followed him because he’d been stronger than them as Adjuchas and was still stronger as an Arrancar. There was no true ownership there, only strength and fear.

Even if Pet was physically capable of leaving, he wouldn’t. Grimmjow was “Master”, was all Pet knew or cared about. He knew he was as much of a possession as the cutlery in the kitchen and yet he still loved Grimmjow.

Love, Grimmjow thought, was for fools and idiots. So why did he feel the faintest stirrings of it himself?

 **Arrogance**

Grimmjow pulled Pet from his chair and kissed him roughly, biting Pet’s lips hard enough to draw blood. He almost purred at the taste, and his nails dug into Pet’s arms as he carried him into their bedroom.

Pet moaned as Grimmjow tugged down his jeans down just far enough to expose his cock, his twisted hands scrabbling as the sheets as Grimmjow lapped at the hardening length. Grimmjow could see the concern in his eyes as they flickered over the dried blood that coated his clothes and bare chest and he chuckled.

“It’s okay, Pet. Not mine, never mine. I just ran into another Shinigami is all. Drove the redhaired bastard off with his tail between his fucking legs.” Grimmjow took Pet’s full length into his mouth, humming around the length as he did so. Pet screamed and arched his back, his hands now scrabbling at Grimmjow’s shoulders.

Grimmjow was pleased with himself. None of the Shinigami to sense them had been all that strong. He’d killed the first four with ease, the first hint of his attack being the blade that suddenly appeared in their chests. The last one had been stronger, his reiatsu maddeningly familiar, but not strong enough. He’d probably be dead before he managed to make a report, if he managed to reach Soul Society at all.

He slid his fingers out of Pet’s arse with a wet noise, and slathered some lube over his cock with his other hand. He ignored the pain in his healing leg; he’d lied to Pet to stop him from worrying. It was just a scratch, didn’t even touch the bone. Pet had done worse to him, when he was still Kurosaki Ichigo. This wasn’t even worth bothering with.

Grimmjow kissed Pet again as he slowly pushed into him. The Shinigami being sent to this area were pathetically weak. If this was all the strength they had available to them, then Pet would be his until the end of time. Maybe he’d let the next one live, as a companion for Pet. Or a play toy for him. He was sure he could teach Pet to enjoy torturing someone.

Let Soul Society send their little soldiers. Maybe they’d even give him a decent fight and send a Captain after him. Then he’d have some fun.

 **Fear**

Grimmjow bounced off a tree trunk, using it as a springboard to jump over a small canyon carved out by a stream. Pet whimpered in his arms, eyes white with terror as he clung onto Grimmjow.

The bastards sent Captains after him. Not just one. Grimmjow wouldn’t have been bothered if they’d only sent one. He could have handled a single Captain. But not three, not all at once. He recognised them, of course; the ones who killed Nnoitra, Zommari and Yammi, and the one who had been fighting Harribel when Aizen betrayed her.

And they were working _together_. Since when did they do that? All data gathered on the Shinigami showed that higher ranks _always_ fought alone. It was practically a fucking law of theirs. One on one or, if circumstances forced it, one powerful Shinigami vs many opponents. Not three Captains working together to take down a single opponent.

Okay, he’d heard of it before, after the rare event when a Vasto Lorde fell to Shinigami. But only then.

Grimmjow bounced off another tree, a kidou barely missing him. They had to be pissed off about Pet. That was the only explanation. They wanted Pet back. No, they wanted Kurosaki Ichigo back. Too bad that wasn’t going to happen.

Grimmjow dropped to the ground and carefully placed Pet into a hollow formed by tree roots. “Hush, Pet. Stay quiet. I’ll draw them off, lead those bastards far away. I’ll come back for you when it’s safe.”

Pet had felt those Captains’ unrestrained reiatsu when they’d attacked just as much as Grimmjow had. Unlike Grimmjow though, Pet didn’t have the reiatsu of his own to ward off their anger and bloodlust. He slowly, reluctantly, let go of Grimmjow’s jacket and nodded, pressing back into the Hollow and curling up as small as he could without taking his eyes off of Grimmjow.

“I’ll be back, Pet. I promise.” Grimmjow vanished in a burst of shunpo, flaring his power as soon as he was away from Pet, drawing the Captains to him.

They surrounded him as he dropped into a clearing. Ten was to his left and slightly ahead of him, ice wings already spread behind his back, Six was to Grimmjow’s right and slightly ahead, cloud of petals floating around him, and Eleven was behind him, surrounded by a yellow aura of power and his eyepatch nowhere in sight.

“Bring it on, you bastards.” Grimmjow drew his own zanpakutou, flashing a fanged grin at the three Captains. “ _Kishire, Pantera!_!” Grimmjow yelled.

Grimmjow was scared as he blocked Ten’s attack, kicking the shrimp into the path of Eleven’s charge. He wasn’t going to be able to keep that promise to Pet, would never be able to get back to him. These three meant to kill him, even if they died in the process.

“I’’m sorry, Pet.”

 **Epilogue - Release**

Zaraki stalked over to Ikkaku, smacking his Third Seat over the head to get his attention. “He’s here?”

“Yeah, taichou. Under that tree. Ain’t moved or nothing. No one’s gone near him since we got here. Yumichika made sure of that. Don’t think he would care if anyone did though, unless they tried to move him like I did.”

Zaraki grabbed Ikkaku’s binoculars and looked through them, shifting his eyepatch out of the way with a growl. Ikkaku didn’t flinch at the sudden increase in reiatsu, even as he released his own to ward it off.

A lone figure sat under a stunted tree, curled up in the foetal position. No feet protruded from under the rags it wore, and its hands were a gnarled mess that looked incapable of holding onto anything properly. A dirty mop of orange hair hung around the figure, hiding its face from view.

“Poor bastard.” Zaraki handed the binoculars back to Ikkaku. “You and Yumichika head back to Seireitei. I’ll follow in a bit.”

“Of course, taichou.” Ikkaku stood up and dusted his uniform down. Zaraki could see the understanding in his subordinate’s eyes. “Wish I could’ve helped you get the bastard who did this to ‘im.”

“You and Abarai both.”

Zaraki slowly walked over to the slumped figure, deliberately thumping his feet onto the dusty ground as he approached. There was no response, even as Zaraki slid to the ground next to them.

“Kurosaki? You in there?” Still nothing, and Zaraki frowned. They’d found Kurosaki Ichigo in this exact same position in the Living World, and the only time he’d moved in the time since Ikkaku and Yumichika had found him was to drag himself back to the shade of the tree when Ikkaku had attempted to move him.

Zaraki carefully pulled the kid into his arms. He knew Unohana wanted to try and heal the kid’s mind. Kurotsuchi had been making noises about experimenting on him for some reason or another. Most of his friends wanted to see him, to try and get through to him.

Zaraki smoothed down Ichigo’s hair and smiled sadly. “Life’s been a bitch to you this time round, kid. Maybe we’ll meet on your next turn of the wheel.

It was over before Ichigo even realised Zaraki’s intention, if he even had enough wits left to do so. Zaraki felt the body in his arms go limp as he squeezed, and he held the pressure for a few moments more to be certain. Zaraki carefully stood up with the body in his arms and headed for the nearest of the flimsy wooden shacks.

Smoke billowed up behind Zaraki as he slowly headed back to Seireitei.


End file.
